


It's Been A While

by LaceeLasers



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Hope I Make You Go Awe, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Rated teen for swearing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceeLasers/pseuds/LaceeLasers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They miss each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A While

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. How are you?
> 
> I had this idea and I needed to write it down immediately before I forgot it. I was on Twitter a couple hours ago and I saw a REAL tweet from Jack telling someone that he misses playing with Mark. When I read it I thought "What if Mark saw that?"
> 
> So here's the fanfic for it :3  
> Hope you enjoy!

Mark's computer read 6:31 PM. He was relaxing in his recording room, on his phone, scrolling through Twitter. He saw a  _lot_ of tweets from Jack, and he smiled to himself. 'I guess he went on another one of his "answering fans" spree.' He thought to himself. He read some of them, grinning at the funny and sarcastic answers, until he came across a certain answer. An answer he wasn't expecting to see.

"@Jack_Septic_Eye I miss seeing videos of you and mark" The user said.

"I also miss playing with him but haven't talked to him in a long time." Jack replied. Mark's smile disappeared when he read that.

"whyyy? :(" Someone else asked.

"He just hasn't seemed to be around all that much lately. He disappears now and then" Jack answered back. He didn't reply to anyone else who was still asking why, wondering if something was wrong with Mark. In reality, nothing was wrong with Mark. Mark was okay. He's just been extremely busy. Too busy to play with Jack.

Mark locked his phone and put it on his desk. He remembered saying in a vlog before he came home to L.A. from Cincinnati that he felt very motivated to make more awesome videos this year, even better than ever before. Ever since he got back he's been making himself busy by making numerous silly short sketch videos with Matt and Ryan, making his gaming videos, and even taking improv classes, that he didn't have time for anything else. His other friends, Bob, Wade, Jack, he hasn't really talked to them in forever. Mark's heart sank a little after his realization. When he thought about it, yes. He missed them. He didn't know it had been so long, it felt like only a week or two. He didn't know how busy he really was. He missed Bob, with his dark humor and hilarious laugh. He missed Wade. Silly, sweet, stupid Wade whom he would never admit was one of his closest friends.

He also missed Jack. Jackaboy. Jackarooney. "Seán". He missed his thick as butter Irish accent and his adorable laugh. Mark smiled when it echoed in his head. He missed their inside jokes and making fun of Septiplier together. He really missed Jack. He let out a long sigh and looked at his computer. He pulled his chair closer to it and clicked on Skype.

He set himself from "Do Not Disturb" to "Online" to see who was available to talk. The first name he saw who was, was Jack. He took a deep breath, clicked on his name, and called him.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away across the ocean, Jack was up late editing on his computer with Adobe Premiere. He had just began to use it about a week or so ago, and he was already converted. He loved it. He loved how fast and easy it was, everyone was right. He was glad he finally switched from Sony Vegas.

He was thinking about his Twitter answering rant that he did earlier that day, remembering some of the things people had said. He remembered someone asking him about new games he was gonna play or if he was gonna play Subnautica again soon. He then remembered when someone asked him about Mark. About why they hadn't played together in a while. Jack didn't really have an answer to it, he couldn't speak for Mark. He was probably busy, he usually always is. Jack's editing came to a pause and he stared at his computer. He really missed Mark. He had played the games that they had played together in the past, alone, but it was never the same. It wasn't normal without the accompanying deep voice that he loved so much. Jack's eyes traveled down to his desk and he sighed. He didn't realize he had missed Mark  _this_ much, but at the same time, Mark was one of his best friends. Who wouldn't miss their best friend?

Suddenly, a Skype call window appeared on his screen with the accompanying ringtone that came with it. Jack was startled from the sudden break of silence and looked up at the screen. He was surprised at who was calling him.

Mark.

Almost hesitantly, he clicked "Answer".

Mark's face appeared on the screen and he grew a smile when he saw Jack's face. "Hey Jack." He said.

Jack's slightly confused face never left. "Hey Mark." He said softly.

"How are you?"

"I'm alright." Jack said clearing his throat. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Mark replied. "Actually, not really." Mark's smile grew small and Jack's expression took a quick turn from confusion to concern. "Why? What's up?" He asked.

Mark looked down at his hands that were resting below his keyboard. "I saw your tweet about me." He said, with a guilty tone. Jack's heart skipped a beat. He quickly became nervous and he swallowed hard. "What tweet?" He asked. He had talked about Mark more than once on Twitter today, and not remembering his exact answers, he was worried.

"The tweet about, missing me." Mark said softly. Brown met blue again and Jack could feel his neck warming up.

"Oh. Yeah." Jack bit his bottom lip lightly. Mark had a guilty look on his face that seemed like it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. "I'm sorry, Jack." Mark said breaking the silence. Jack slightly narrowed his eyes.

"For what, man?"

"For being so busy all the time. I just got caught up in all these sketch videos me and Matt and Ryan are doing and all these games I'm playing and I know we haven't played together in a long ass time but I didn't realize how busy I was-"

"Mark!" Jack said a little loudly. He almost covered his mouth worried he might have woken Signe up. He listened for her, but when silence answered back, he continued. "It's okay. I understand, man. You have a busy life, so do I. Sometimes we can't control it. It's our job." He answered with a small smile. Mark gave a long sigh and his guilt was replaced with relief. At least Jack wasn't upset with him.

"I just, I still feel bad, Jack." He said running a hand though his hair like he always does. "I can't believe it's been so long since we played together."

"I know right? Time really does fly by." Jack chuckled softly. "Hell yeah it does." Mark replies chuckling with him. When the awkward laughter died down, they looked at each other again. Jack's eyes traveled up to Mark's silvery-blue mop.

"I love your hair by the way." He commented. Mark touched it and his cheeks turned the lightest pink. "Why? Is it messy as fuck?"

"No. I love the color, moron." Jack smiled. "Oh." Mark said in a defeating way. His smile matched Jack's and both started to laugh again. This time, one hundred percent genuinely with all shyness having left them.  It continued to grow until they almost couldn't breathe. When they calmed down they stared at each other with large smiles. Mark sighed.

"I missed you." He said.

Jack was a little afraid that Mark could see him blushing, but he doesn't try to hide it. Instead, his smile grew wider. "I missed you, too." They stared at each other until Mark blinked and looked at his hands again.

"So," Mark began, dragging out the 'o', "when are you free to play with me again?" He asked, looking up at Jack once more.

Jack answered him with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that one. And I hope Mark and Jack play together again real soon.
> 
> You look amazing, today.
> 
> ~ Lacee <3


End file.
